


Blackout

by Queen_B



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Michelangelo (TMNT), Bottom Raphael, Donnie is a smart potato, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hide and Seek, M/M, Ninja Style, Rimming, Sexy Leo, Top Donatello (TMNT), Top Leonardo, Turtlecest (TMNT), dominant leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_B/pseuds/Queen_B
Summary: There's a blackout at the lair. What are our favorite turtles up to when the light's out?Kinda pointless smut, OT4





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> So, blithee suggested something like this, and since (surprisingly) many asked for more smut, here you have a blackout story with some steamy smut! Oh, and there's also a game of hide and seek involved :D  
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

 

“Ugh, seriously?!” Raph groaned in annoyance when the light suddenly went out in his room.

He put the weights he's been working with down on the ground blindly, against the wall so he wouldn't accidentally trip over them, and made his way to the door.

 

He stubbed his toe on his dresser, cursing under his breath. Hitting the switch a few times didn't bring the light back.

 

Opening the door, he found the rest of the lair seemed out of power too.

 

“Guys?” He called into the darkness, getting a close-by whimper in return.

 

“R-Raphie?”

 

The red-banded turtle reached towards the sound, and as soon as his fingers hit warm skin the weight of his youngest brother hit him as Michelangelo snuggled into his plastron.

 

“The power went out when I was reading my comics...” He mumbled, embarrassed that he was that easily scared. He couldn't help it, it had felt like the beginning of a nightmare he once had.

The muscular arms wrapped around him made him feel safe.

 

“Don't worry, Donnie will fix this in no time.”

 

As if on cue, a curse from downstairs reached their ears.

 

“Donnie?”

 

“Yeah...” Donatello called out, sighing in annoyance. “The problem seems to be the storm, I can't get it to work again.”

 

They could see a beam of light from down in the pit and moved towards it. Don stood by their couches and lit the way for them, a frown on his face.

 

“I was so close to finishing that research, and I haven't even saved my progress.” The genius lamented, handing another set of flashlights to his siblings.

 

“How long does it take for the storm to pass?” Raph asked.

 

“It's supposed to last until tomorrow afternoon...” Donatello shrugged. “What the shell am I supposed to do until then?”

 

“You could read my comics with me...” Mikey offered, his grip on the flashlight tight.

 

“I don't know how much power is left in the flashlights, Mikey. We're gonna have to save them.” To emphasize that he turned off his own flashlight.

 

“Great...” Raph sighed and another beam of light vanished. That killed his plans to continue his workout.

 

“Can't we light some candles? Leo always... wait, where's Leo?”

 

“I think he wanted to go meditate after dinner.”

 

The three turtles made their way to the dojo. A few candles lit up the whole room in a dim glow, and relieved by the light, Mikey turned off his flashlight.

 

Leo opened his eyes at the disturbance. He was surprised to see all three of his mates in the dojo.

 

“What's going on?” He asked, eyeridge raised.

 

“Power outage.” Raph said simply, before Don could launch into a lengthy explanation.

 

Michelangelo was quick to settle in Leo's lap, comforted by the warmth of the candles and his big brother's presence.

 

The two middle brothers got comfortable on the mat next to them.

 

“Hm. I get why Mikey's here, but what about you two? Scared too?” His voice was amused, especially at the insulted expressions on Raph's and Don's faces.

 

“I was not scared...” Mikey murmured, but didn't move from the safe embrace.

 

“Of course not, baby.” Leo patted the smaller one's carapace.

 

“We're bored. The storm's supposed to last the whole night.” Donnie said.

 

“You could meditate with me.”

 

“Yeah right. We could also just sleep until the power's back.”

 

Leonardo rolled his eyes. “Or we could play hide and seek.” He could already see Raph rolling his eyes, so he added, “Ninja style.”

 

That got his mates' interest.

 

“And how exactly do we play?”

 

“Well, you three hide in the dark, and I'm going to find you.”

 

“Psh, that's stupid. You probably have night vision, we-”

 

“Are you saying I'm better than you?”

 

Raph huffed. “It's as if I'd ask you to do a weight-lifting contest.”

 

“It's just our home. You just have to concentrate and use your ninja training, Raph.”

 

“Not that I'm scared,” Mikey spoke up, giving a nervous little chuckle, “but I'm not sure I wanna play around in the dark...”

 

“Not even when the prize is...” Leonardo paused, his smirk very sly, “... my ass?”

 

As if someone hit a switch, each of his mates perked up where they sat.

 

“No way. You submitting willingly?” Don licked his lips, thoughts already running wild.

 

“You three hide, I'm gonna find you. Whoever manages to evade me until time's up gets to top me.” Leo pursed his lips, clearly enjoying how riled up he got his brothers with such a simple incentive.

 

“Ya seem to be pretty sure to be able to find us all.” Raphael crossed his arms, but his eyes shone with interest and lust.

 

“If I catch each of you before time's up, you're gonna do everything I ask you to for a whole week.”

 

“Are we talking in the bedroom or...”

 

“Generally. One week, everything I say.”

 

Donnie leaned back and also crossed his arms, already mentally going through every possible hiding spot and picking out the best.

 

“What's the time limit?” Raph asked.

 

“Mh... let's say... two hours.” Hazel met golden, both holding the stare.

 

“Considering you're the best when it comes to moving blindly, this is quite hard for us.” Don observed, tilting his head.

“It's either one week a slave or one night of topping you. Nothing in between.”

 

“Fine. The one I find last gets to have a say in tonight's bedroom activities too... my second in command, so to say.” Donatello's face lit up at that.

 

“Alright, I'm game.”

 

“Anyways, the other two will be our good little sex toys this night. No whining, no taboos.” He shrugged one shoulder. “Except for our established taboos, of course.” Leo added after a second of thought.

 

There were some lines they would not cross. Still there were plenty of kinks they haven't tried yet.

 

Mikey hunched his shoulders, a frown on his face. The game itself sounded fun, and the prize was awesome too. But it was pitch black down here!

 

“Of course you can just stay here in the dojo with the candles.” Leo muttered, gently rubbing Mike's thighs. “But then it's an automatic win for me.”

 

“Come on, baby, we're gonna show Leo we can evade him the two hours and then he won't have bragging rights anymore.” Raph tried to persuade their youngest mate to participate.

 

“It's the lair, we've grown up here. We know every corner, there's nothing to be afraid of.” Donnie said with an encouraging smile.

 

Mikey sighed, but found himself returning the smile.

 

“Okay, I'm in...”

 

“Alright.” Leonardo patted Mike's shoulder and they all climbed to their feet.

 

“I'm gonna give you a two-minute head start. When I find you, you come back here and wait for the rest. When the kitchen timer goes off and you're still hidden, you've won.” Leo explained a few minutes later, setting the kitchen timer to two hours and two minutes.

 

“We're staying inside the lair. If there's an emergency, turn on your flashlights, the safe word is _'katana'_.” He smirked when his brothers chuckled at his choice.

 

“Ready... set... go!”

 

Mikey hesitated a second, before following Donnie and Raph into the darkness of the lair.

 

 

~

 

 

When the two minutes were up, Leo stepped out of the dojo too. With ease he made his way to the pit. He suspected Donnie to be somewhere close to the lab, so that's where he moved first.

 

He carefully entered the room, moving slower with how much stuff was laying around. Don would have his tail if he knocked over anything important. Maybe they should've excluded the lab too, Leonardo mused.

 

He couldn't sense any of his brothers here, but that didn't have to mean anything. Under the desk, every corner he touched, nothing.

So he left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Roughly ten minutes, he estimated. Not bad, but he had to hurry a little if he wanted to check the rest of the lair within the time limit.

 

The leader strained his ear holes as he walked along the wall to where the kitchen was.

 

On his way there, something made him stop and sniff. A grin split his face as he shook his head. Following the scent, he climbed the stairs soundlessly.

 

As he passed their bedrooms, the scent got stronger. He was a little surprised that it led him to his own room. The door was not closed completely, it swung open easily enough with a simple push.

 

When he was inside, he closed it properly. That way his first prey wouldn't be able to leave without him noticing.

 

Raphael was biting back a few curses when he felt the presence of Leo and the slight breeze when the door opened fully. He had thought hiding in the leader's room would give him an advantage.

The bedrooms were on the upper level, he had no idea where his brothers were hiding, but he had been sure Leo would start searching the ground level first.

 

There was no way Leo found him that fast. He had to be cheating.

 

The bigger turtle didn't dare breathing where he was balancing on the bedpost in the corner of the room. As long as Leo didn't touch him he wasn't found.

 

Leonardo smiled, touching the walls, the dresser, all the while listening to his hotheaded mate's heartbeat.

It grew steadily faster.

 

When he reached the bed, he could faintly hear Raphael moving. The leader had to admit, for being in such an uncomfortable and inconvenient spot, Raph moved very quietly over the headboard to the nightstand.

 

He still acted clueless when he climbed the bed, not caring when the springs in his mattress squeaked.

 

Suddenly, shell scraped lightly against concrete wall. Leo pounced on the turtle even before a crude curse could leave his lips.

 

Even though he knew Raph couldn't see it, he grinned as he pinned the larger turtle against the wall.

 

“Gotcha.” He husked.

 

“Please tell me y'already found Don and Mike.” Raph groaned, thunking his head head back against the wall.

 

Leo's hot tongue on his neck made him churr involuntarily.

 

“Sorry, Raphie. You're our toy tonight.” He squeezed one of the firm buttocks teasingly.

“I want you to go back to the dojo, and take some blankets with you. I expect to find a perfect love nest when I return with our brothers.”

 

“How did ya find me so fast?” Raph asked, not able to resist moving his hips against Leo's, eliciting a churr from both of them.

 

“You smell so delicious when you're aroused...” Leo chuckled huskily against the muscular neck. “And I could smell the sweat from your work-out.”

 

Annoyed with himself, Raph groaned. “Well fuck.”

 

“Later, _omocha_ ~”

 

Raphael blushed and unwillingly pushed Leo away from him, moving to the bed to grab the blankets.

 

“Don't forget the lube.” Leonardo teased as he left his own bedroom to find the remaining two brothers.

 

Satisfied that he had found Raph so quickly, he stayed on the upper floor. However, the rest of the bedrooms there were empty. He heard Raphael grumbling to himself as he collected more blankets for their nest.

 

He grinned inwardly as he made his way downstairs again. He had to admit, he was surprised that Mikey was hiding so long, despite his fear of the dark.

In all honesty, he felt a little guilty for making him play, but one way or another his little brother had to overcome that fear. And he could always make it up to him.

 

Almost an hour had passed when he came back from the bathroom, a little puzzled because he didn't find any of his other two mates. There weren't many possibilities left.

 

Immediately when he entered the kitchen he knew he's found another one.

 

Michelangelo was gnawing on his lip as he stood just next to the kitchen door. He had heard Leo close the door to the lab and mentally prepared himself to be found shortly after.

He didn't really mind, he just wanted to get out of the dark and to the dojo. Maybe add a few more candles, yes, that would be good.

 

Anyways, Leo suddenly had moved to another direction. A few minutes later he could hear Raph grumbling under his breath. Wow, did their oldest mate find him that fast?

 

Huh. Maybe Leo would find Donnie really easy too, and that he would be the winner of this game.

Judging the time, he estimated that about an hour had passed. Maybe he could even get the two-hour-mark and then he had the right to brag as much as he liked.

 

That thought in mind, he decided to not make it so easy for Leo, and soundlessly jumped up so he was holding his weight between a hanging cabinet and the wall by a corner.

 

It took a lot of body tension, and he wasn't sure he could hold the pose for long, but he would at least try. And if Leo was done searching the kitchen and far away, he could drop down again.

 

His musings came to a screeching halt when he felt Leo approaching. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, trying to not make a sound.

 

His arms tingled up to his shoulders and neck, his mind playing tricks on him. His vivid imagination made him feel black fingers, like tendrils, that tried to grab at him and pull him into the wall, like one of his terrifying nightmares...

 

Michelangelo whimpered and dropped to the ground, immediately running to where Leo was standing and throwing himself against the broad chest.

 

With the warm strong arms surrounding him, he felt safe. His big brother nuzzled him, pressing a sweet kiss to his forehead.

“Found you.”

 

“Yes, you did.” Mikey affirmed in a small voice. “Took you long enough.”

 

Leo chuckled warmly. “I'm sorry baby.”

 

“Did I win?”

 

“I'm afraid Donnie is still missing. You and Raph are gonna be our toys tonight.”

 

Mikey sighed, but snuggled his face into the warm nape of his mate's neck.

 

“Fine. But since you found Raph first I get some privileges.”

 

“Tch, that wasn't in the rules, honey.” He smiled as he traced the scutes in Mike's carapace, getting a needy churr in response. “But I guess I can ease up on you a little. Just don't tell Raph that.”

 

“Mh, never.”

 

“Why don't you go to Raph? I intend on finding Donnie soon, and I want you both prepped and ready when we come.”

 

“If you come beforehand, what's the point in prepping each other?” Mikey asked cheekily, squealing when Leo's hand slapped his cute little butt with a resounding - _smack_ -. “Hey...”

 

“You better go now, smartass, before I rethink your privileges.”

 

With a pout, Mikey did as told, blindly finding his way to the brightly lit dojo. He was relieved to see Raph had lit more candles.

 

The hothead was lounging on a nest of blankets on the ground, the golden eyes amused at seeing his youngest mate.

Now that it wasn't so dark anymore, Mikey got his playful mood back.

 

“What poor hiding spot did you choose that Leo found you so quickly?” he asked teasingly as he skipped over to the nest.

 

“Oh shut up. His stupid idea had me all riled up, he smelled my arousal.”

 

Mikey couldn't help but laugh. “Aw, this just proves that you're a horndog.”

 

“I'll give ya horndog, ya little twit.”

 

“Leo said we should prep each other while he finds Donnie.”

 

Raphael tilted his head to look at the kitchen timer and whistled. “Wow, he's only got half an hour left. I wonder where the egghead is hiding.”

 

Leonardo was wondering the exact same thing. He was pretty sure he's been in every room, and there was no trace of their genius brother.

A little clueless he stood by their television set, arms crossed.

 

Their elevator was not working without power, so he couldn't have gone to the garage. Still, since he didn't know where else to look, he checked their elevator over.

As expected it was empty, the top lid seemed securely screwed, and anything to un-screw them would've made enough noise to alert Leo.

 

Hearing Raph and Mikey from the dojo, he regretted not including a silence-rule. It only made it harder to find Donatello. Closing his eyes he concentrated on finding his brother's presence.

 

He tried not to hurry to prevent mistakes, but he knew he barely had any time left. He definitely wouldn't back down on his promise, though it was kinda tampering his ego that he couldn't find their resident genius.

He frowned when he found traces of Don's presence leading back to the dojo.

By the sliding door he stood, eyes roaming the partly lit hallway. And suddenly he noticed a figure in the shadowy part of the corridor, right next to the door.

 

As his mouth opened the timer went off, startling him.

With a grin, Don emerged from the shadows, wrapping his arms around Leo's neck.

The leaf-green arms automatically circled his waist in return.

 

“I won.”

 

Leo shook his head, amused. “You did, sly little genius.” He nuzzled his mate's snout with a purr. “I'm proud of you.”

 

“Me too. And I'm gonna be so proud after I had your ass.”

 

“Well, a promise is a promise. You wanna take your prize tonight or...”

 

“Nah. Tonight we're enjoying our toys together. I claim my prize tomorrow, when I have you all for myself. And if you're really nice I won't tell the others that I won.”

 

“How considerate of you.” Leo's sideways smile made Don's heart flutter and he couldn't help but pull the leader into a passionate kiss.

 

Those strong hands found his ass, massaging the globes and eliciting a pleasured moan.

 

“Yo, yer gonna have all the fun without us?”

 

Raph's voice made them end the kiss. They grinned at each other before entering the dojo.

 

“Leo, Raph didn't believe me when I said you wanted us to prep each other.” Mikey ratted his brother out, squealing when Raph reached out to slap his arm.

 

“Yeah? Does that mean none of you is prepped?” Leo asked, his voice low.

While both of them shook their heads, Don and Leo knelt down by the nest.

“That's unfortunate. How are we supposed to properly play now? I guess we'll have to punish you...”

 

“I don't know, Leo. It sounds like it's Raph's fault. We shouldn't punish Mikey for that.”

 

Raphael had a defiant glint in his eyes as he worked his jaw. While he couldn't wait for the fun to begin, he didn't quite like not being in charge.

Anyways, he had agreed to the game and he wouldn't cop-out now.

 

“Yeah, I totally agree with Donnie.” Mikey nodded, crawling over to the olive turtle and nuzzling the side of his neck with a purr.

 

“Yer such a teacher's pet.” Raph grumbled.

 

“If you had listened to my orders we wouldn't need to punish you at all.” Leo reprimanded with a crooked smirk.

“C'mere, baby.”

 

Mikey immediately did as told, staying on all fours as he made his way to Leo, tail wiggling when the older turtle grabbed his face and pressed their lips together.

 

Leo used his foot to gently pry his little brother's knees further apart, giving the remaining turtles a good view of his puckered entrance.

 

“There's no play without prepping.” Leonardo mumbled. “Now don't move.”

 

Mikey blushed at being so exposed, but did as told and kept completely still. He could feel his mates' eyes gazing on his butt. He bit his lip as Leo left him to join the rest of his brothers.

 

Raph churred when his leader kissed him passionately, their tongues dancing, until Leo ended it by drawing the emerald bottom lip between his teeth and lightly biting.

The muscular turtle groaned at the feeling, the bulge in his plastron growing.

 

A set of hands relieved him of his mask, though the relief didn't last long when his hands were suddenly tied behind his shell.

Don's hand gave his tail a good pinch, smirking at the sound the bigger turtle made.

 

Leo's hands found the nape of his neck. “Now be a good boy and prep our baby brother.” The voice sounded deep with arousal.

 

“Uh, kinda need my hands for that, fearless.”

 

The smirk Leo sent him curled his tail. “I'm sure you can think of another way.”

 

Donnie's churr indicated that he was equally aroused, his cock dropping down.

 

Mikey blushed heavily at the implication. “Uuuh...” he started, a little unsure.

 

“Don't worry sweetheart, you're going to enjoy this.” Donnie whispered into his ear-slit, mouth moving down to gently nip on the warm neck.

 

Simultaneously, a hot tongue was pressing against his hole. Michelangelo gasped and squirmed from the unexpected pleasure.

Raph nipped at one of the supple cheeks.

 

“Hold still.” He reprimanded before going back to business. He lapped at the winking hole, his cock springing free when he started to dip the tip of his tongue inside.

 

He felt Leo move him so he was kneeling, bent over properly. Frowning, he started to pull away, but a strong hand on his neck pushed his face forward and held him in place.

 

“You're done when _I_ say so.” The leader's deep voice went straight to Raphael's groin.

He worked his tongue into Mike's anal cavity, widening it in earnest.

 

A hand slapping his butt suddenly made him grunt in surprise, but with the grip on his neck he couldn't move.

The spanking continued, making him groan as he was torn between arousal and humiliation.

 

Mikey bit his lip at the admittedly pleasurable but nonetheless weird feeling of his brother's tongue in him. Soft keening sounds escaped him along with gasps as his fingers dug into the blankets and pillows underneath them.

 

“Doesn't it feel great?” Don asked huskily as he placed hot open-mouthed kisses all over Mike's sensitive neck.

 

“Y-Yes... but so... so weird...”

 

“Mh... let me give you something else to concentrate on...”

 

Michelangelo blinked his eyes open when Donnie moved so he was kneeling in front of him. Not having to be told what to do, he opened his mouth automatically to swallow the long cock presented to him.

He braced himself for it and managed to deep-throat him in one go, his whole body moving subconsciously along with his head as it bobbed to make it as pleasurable as possible for his beloved mate.

 

Raph let out another louder groan when he felt Mikey practically fucking himself on his tongue. He wished he could use his hands to grab him and pull him closer. While it would've been no problem to tear the mask binding him, Leo wouldn't allow it.

 

Speaking of Leonardo, the leader had stopped spanking him in favor of massaging the reddened back-end, his dry thumb ever so lightly rubbing over the winking entrance.

 

He could hear Donatello's churrs as he fucked their youngest mate's mouth and the lid of the lube as Leo doused his fingers with it. The cool touch on his hole made him jump and hiss in discomfort, momentarily forgetting his task.

 

“Relax.” Leo told him in that stupid sexy tone, before a finger breached him rather fast.

 

“Damn Fearless!” Raphael complained, clenching around the digit in his ass.

 

“Donnie,” the blue-banded turtle spoke again, ignoring Raph for the moment as he slowly pumped his finger, “Why don't you check if Raph's did a good job? You don't wanna cum early, do you?”

 

And with that intense hazel gaze, along with the husky voice, Don could've come right then and there, right down Mikey's throat. However, their leader was right. He didn't want to cum so soon.

So he reluctantly pulled out of that talented mouth and pressed his own to it, tongue diving in to play with its counterpart. He churred when he could taste himself, only pulling away when the need for oxygen became too overwhelming.

 

Not bothering with lube for the moment, Don let Mikey suck on his finger to get it nice and wet, before he moved his hand to poke the glistening entrance slightly.

The first knuckle slipped in easily enough.

 

“I thought I told you to relax...” Leo's voice was sending a shudder through each of them, though Raph was busier trying to follow that order, which was ridiculously hard when the oldest turtle kept invading his most private area.

 

“He did a good job preparing Mikey... perhaps we can help him a little.” Don offered, mimicking the slow pace to pump his finger in and out of Michelangelo's pliant ass, the younger turtle churring and gasping at the feeling.

 

“What do you say, Raphael? Do you want a little help?” Leo crooked his finger to touch his mate's sweet spot, rewarded by a deep churr and loud moan.

 

“F-Fuck. Yes...” A pinch to his tail made him hiss again.

 

“Always with the swearing... what was that? Do you want your little brothers to help you?”

 

Raph bit his lip, fists clenching the fabric under them hard.

 

“Yes, p-please.”

 

“Good boy.” The hothead could practically hear the smirk.

 

Don waited for the nod of their leader, before placing Mikey on his shell and positioning him so he was laying under the bigger turtle, head directly under the large cock.

 

Massaging the sea-green thighs as he spread them more, he leaned forward to kiss Raph, invading his mouth and dominating the moment. It was a rare occurrence whenever those two met in the bedroom, and the genius enjoyed it to the fullest.

 

After breaking the kiss, Don bent lower to lick at the slender thighs of their youngest brother.

“Come on, baby, help him relax...”

 

Holding his head up like that was quite uncomfortable, but Donnie made it up to him by stroking his tail in a teasing manner.

The sound of the lube could be heard again and then there was a cold finger massaging the outer ring of his entrance.

 

He moaned around the stiff cock in his mouth, feeling Raph shudder over him as he churred.

 

Leo smirked as he felt Raph relax more and easily added a second finger now. He knew how much caution was needed, and Raphael could definitely take the rougher treatment.

 

“Hey Donnie.” The genius looked up, his fingers still scissoring inside Mikey to prepare him properly.

 

“Hm?”

 

“You wanna take Raph first?”

 

The chocolate eyes widened at the offer, licking his lips.

 

“Are you sure?” His eyes narrowed in an amused fashion. “Is this bribery?”

 

Leonardo gave him a crooked smile. “If you don't wanna...”

 

“Woah, I didn't say that.” Don grinned, carefully pulling his wet fingers out.

 

“Could you not do that flirty banter while you talk about my ass?” Raph grumbled, still panting as Leo was still finger-fucking him, ever so often brushing over his prostate. And fuck, Mike's mouth just felt fantastic as he kept sucking on his rod.

He groaned when the fingers left his hole.

 

Leo and Donnie swapped places. The olive turtle grabbed Raph's tail, squeezing it rhythmically and eliciting another churr.

The leader knelt by Mikey's legs and smirked at Raph.

 

“You are our toy tonight. I don't wanna hear any complaints.” He said, taking his turn in controlling the hothead's mouth again.

 

The golden gaze was intense as he held Leo's, but he kept his mouth shut. He wouldn't put it past his mate that they'd cockblock him as a real punishment.

 

Not breaking the eyecontact, Leo spread Michelangelo's legs wider and lifted his lower half more to slip a pillow underneath.

The action brought a squeak from their younger mate, and he let go of Raphael's cock.

 

“Ngh, Mikey.” Raph breathed out. He wanted that hot mouth back, he needed the distraction. He could already feel Donnie position himself behind him.

 

“Mikey was really nice to distract you from the discomfort. You should return the favor, don't you think?”

 

“Totally...” Mike mumbled, voice already slightly hoarse from the deepthroating. He massaged his jaw as he watched Don's legs move closer when the genius bumped his head against Raph's entrance teasingly.

He could feel Leo also scooting closer between his legs, the hard cock radiating a smoldering heat while it hasn't even touched his ass yet. Anticipation had his hole winking, the thought of his mate's cock ramming into him after the hot foreplay overwhelming.

 

Biting back a curse, Raphael dipped his head down more, which was quite a feat without the use of his hands.

His mouth closed around the head of Mike's cock, the younger turtle moaning and churring in pleasure.

 

Leo's hand was pushing him down more, forcing him to take more and more of the length in, while the leader himself pushed past the tight ring of muscles.

 

Michelangelo moaned like a slut, trying not to wiggle around too much. He knew he quite enjoyed being dominated like this, but he also knew it was quite uncomfortable for Raph. So he swallowed the thick cock again when he saw Donnie move to distract him from any pain he could be feeling.

 

Don's hands gripped the sides of Raphael's shell as he pushed his length inside, going slow enough so he wouldn't hurt him, but didn't stop until he was fully buried in the tight heat.

He churred at the feeling of power and pleasure, fighting the urge to continue thrusting yet.

 

Instead, he used one hand to play with the emerald tail again, stroking it while Raph gradually relaxed.

 

The muscular turtle was sucking hard on Mikey's cock, grateful when his little brother returned the favor. The length of Donnie pressing into him was half as bad as he had imagined, probably because he was distracted enough.

He could see Leo's cock vanish completely in Mikey, and with how easily the young turtle adapted it was a matter of seconds before the hips were pushing up, practically begging to be fucked.

 

Raphael knew all too well how good Mike's pliant ass could feel, especially when he moved his hips like that. He felt the tip of Mikey's cock tap the back of his throat and he forced himself to relax more, letting his little brother fuck his mouth, doing the same to him, while Don started to move in and out of his ass, all the while enjoying the close-up show of Leo fucking Mikey.

 

Seeing Raph had given in, the leader let go of his neck in favor of gripping Michelangelo's hips, rocking harder into him.

 

Donatello was setting a slower pace, thoroughly enjoying his position. His aim was Raph's sweet spot, and by the way the submitting turtle clenched rhythmically around him with every thrust, he figured he's found it.

 

Raphael's moans grew a little more high-pitched as he neared his orgasm. It was too much. The vibrating of Mike's moans and churrs around his cock, the length pressing so deliciously against his most sensitive spot, the calloused hand massaging his tail, and watching this hot cock vanish into the tight hole right under his nose, all the while having another cock continuously tapping the back of his throat...

With a loud groan he climaxed, barely managing to pull off of Mike's cock so he wouldn't accidentally bite on it.

 

Michelangelo whined when his wet penis was hit by cold air, but it was cut short when a second later he was busy swallowing his mate's load. He let his head fall back on the pillows, gasping for air while Leo relentlessly slammed into his ass now.

 

Donnie groaned as Raph clenched hard around him, managed another two thrusts before it hit him as well. His seed filled his brother up, and for a few seconds the just stayed in that position, no matter how uncomfortable it was.

 

“That... That all you got?” Mikey panted, trying to rile Leo up.

One of the really fun things with Leonardo was to see who had the better stamina in their love-making.

 

Grinning, just as breathless, Leo pulled him out from under Raphael and leaned over him. Mikey had his legs wrapped around Leo's middle, his toes toying with the leaf-green tail.

 

Churring, Leo pinned Mikey's wrists to the padded floor and used the leverage to thrust into the tight hole with nearly punishing force. The new angle made him rub constantly against the bundle of nerves inside his mate, and Michelangelo felt his climax fast approaching.

 

Moaning helplessly, he tried to free his arms, but he could barely move his fingers.

 

“That... good enough... for you...?”

 

“Shit Leo!” Locking up, Mikey came hard, painting both their plastrons with his seed.

 

Groaning at the feeling, Leo let go too. His hips shot forwards one last time to shoot his load deep into his little brother.

 

“Goddammit, that was hot...” Raph commented, voice a little hoarse. He was rubbing at his wrists, apparently Don had untied him.

 

Leo caught his breath, staying nestled inside Mikey until their hearbeats got back to normal. He pressed a kiss to the warm neck in front of him as he gently pulled out.

 

Licking his lips he sat back, tilting his head at Raph and Don.

 

“I don't recall allowing you to untie him yet...” The tone didn't fail to excite his mates again. “We're far from done...”

 

* * *

 


End file.
